


Kelpie gills

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [16]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Body Horror, just 2am thoughts, or i would call gills on the neck body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some questions only come at two in the morning as one is trying to sleep. Such is the case of how Smith breathes in water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelpie gills

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this the same day I finished chapter 2 of Magical Mishap... And remembered to post it at, ironically, 2am today

Humans didn't typically live with fae. It was a fact of life that typically, humans and fae didn't mix outside specific business. They especially didn't share a bed, wedged firmly between a gargoyle and a cuddling kelpie, with a selkie on the other side of the gargoyle being hugged in sleep by another human. Nor did they lay awake not because of where they were and what they shared habitation with, but because they wondered about random things.

Will shifted, looking over his shoulder at Smith. The way he was breathing against his back, he could tell he wasn't quite asleep yet. Licking his lips, he reached up and poked Smith's cheek. "Hey, Smith... Smith. Wake up."

Smith let out a murmur, burying his face. When the poking persisted, he turned and latched his mouth onto the finger, cracking one eye open to glare at him. When Will's eyebrows went up, Smith ran his tongue over the fingertip, before sucking on it.

Letting out a strangled sound, Will yanked his finger free. "Okay, I get it, you're awake! You could have just said so!"

"That was more fun, considering I was almost asleep. What do you want?" He placed his forehead against Will's shoulder, letting out a quiet huff of air.

"Well I was wondering... How do you breathe when you flood your car?"

Smith blinked, then sat up to stare at Will. "You woke me up, to ask me THAT?"

"Look, I can't help it what I think about at night when trying to sleep!" He rolled over, frowning up at Smith. "It's like being in the shower, or taking a piss, and you wonder if worms can get drunk or not!"

Now he snorted, face cracking into a grin. "Okay, THAT'S fucking random. Come on." He got up, pulling Will out of the warm comfort of the bed. "Let me show you in the bathroom."

Will eyed him skeptically, hugging himself against the cold as he followed behind. "This isn't you trying to get in my pants again, is it?"

"No. You know, not EVERY time I get you alone for something is me trying to shag you." He turned on the bathroom light, squeezing his eyes against the brightness for a moment. "Why do you keep THINKING that?"

Squeezing his own eyes shut, Will let out a grunt, "Because usually you ARE." He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust.

Smith opened his mouth, then shut it. "Okay, point. No, I'm bringing you in here to show you this." He tilted his head to the side, then tugged upward against his neck.

Will promptly backed up in surprise, eyebrows rising. "Are those GILLS? How do they not get CAUGHT on anything? I've never seen those before!"

He let the flap go, the line of it vanishing back into his skin. "Yes, they're gills. And you don't see them because I don't need them when I'm NOT in the water. They don't get caught on anything for the same reason you don't see me tromping around on hooves - Magic and glamour!"

He stared for a moment, blinking, then tilted his head in confusion. "How much is magic and how much is glamour?"

"Magic stops them catching or moving when anybody else messes with my neck, glamour hides them and smooths it all over." He shoved Will out the door, turning off the light. "Now let's go back to bed, I was ALMOST asleep and I'd like to get BACK to sleep."

"But I have more questions!"

"Ask them in the morning."

"But-"

"Will you two shut UP? I was ASLEEP!"

Both turned to stare owlishly at Trott, who had sat up between Sips and Ross. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, they knew he was glaring at them.

"Sorry, Trott, Smith was just showing me something." Will crawled back into the bed, nestling back against Ross. He promptly had a tail curling around his leg, a comforting weight. At his back, Smith pressed back in, nestling into the warm cocoon of various blankets.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of everybody sleeping, a light rain pattering against the bedroom window.


End file.
